


A Mother Worries

by taxicab12



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Eve and Chloe talk about Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxicab12/pseuds/taxicab12
Summary: “So,” Eve said, interrupting these thoughts and taking a sip from her drink. “I heard you knew my son.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	A Mother Worries

They both waited for Lucifer in the penthouse, for two different reasons, two women living two different lives. Eve offered Chloe a drink as she poured herself one. Chloe refused, only wondering about Lucifer, if he really liked who he was with Eve.

“So,” Eve said, interrupting these thoughts and taking a sip from her drink. “I heard you knew my son.”

“Your-?” The realization hit Chloe suddenly. “Oh. Oh right. Cain.”

“It’s okay,” she said, losing a bit of her characteristic cheer. “It’s been a long time since then.”

“But he’s still your son,” she said, trying to imagine what thousands of years apart would do to her opinion of Trixie, but failing.

“Yes,” she said. “Maybe it’s cruel or unmotherly to say, but he probably deserved to go to hell, didn’t he?”

Later, when she had time to think about this, Chloe would feel a little astonished that even the very first mother in existence had doubts about her parenting skills. For now, she just sort of shrugged. “I... I can’t really say.”

“That’s okay,” she said. “You don’t have to answer that. Would you do something for me?”

Chloe prepared to refuse, her shoulders tensing up.

“Would you tell me about him?”

She had a lot of issues with Eve, but this was not one of them. For a moment, the ancient women didn’t look dangerous, or sexual, or cheerful. She just looked like a mother, a tired mother.

So, as painful as it was, Chloe told her everything about Marcus.

Eve has been the first of many things, she thought, as she left, the other woman still nursing her drink. The first woman, first wife, first mother.

The first mourner.

**Author's Note:**

> I just always thought it was weird no one brought up the connection between Cain and Eve to Chloe


End file.
